A Visit To the Hospital English
by CardsAndLyras
Summary: The translation of 'Uma Visita Ao Hospital' is here! I'm so sorry about my english and at my failed atempts of making Zeo sound a bit more like a teen than Toby. This is my first fanfic ever in my whole life. Toby is already on his 4th hospital after becoming unable to walk. This fanfic is only about a visit of Zeo, so that Toby isn't lonely. More Toby x Zeo fics coming lat


Toby was bored. Usually adolescents try to skip classes as much as they can, however Toby isn't like that.  
Teachers always said he was the perfect student.  
He never skipped classes; he never had negative marks… They were high actually.  
And, suddenly - he couldn't walk anymore, he was paralyzed.  
According to Zeo, who was his classmate, the teachers didn't take the news about Toby being unable to walk the right way. Their English teacher even yelled once at class, asking why that happened to Toby instead of Zeo, as Zeo gave her too many problems on class, while Toby was the quiet student. In the middle of all that yelling, the teacher asked Zeo how could they (Zeo and Toby) be such good friends, and Zeo answered her: 'The opposites attract each other' and, still according to him, the whole class laughed and some classmates claimed Toby and Zero were dating.  
Those were the thoughts Toby was thinking in when the door of his hospital room opened.  
Zeo was going in with a nurse who was there to help him. Toby still heard the nurse saying:  
- The bed number 40 is right there. - And she was pointing Toby.  
Zeo walked happily towards Toby while he thanked the nurse. Then, he turned around and he walked to Toby's direction.  
- Hay Tobe! Ur 'right?  
Toby laughed:  
- Did you just call me 'Tobe'? And why are you talking that way anyway?  
- Does Toby want me to talk with him as he does with me? - Said Zeo the same way Toby does, as if joking with him, just to make Toby laugh.  
- I don't mean that! I mean you could talk in a less... gangsta way.  
Zeo had his mouth opened. He had never heard Toby saying 'gangsta'.  
- I wanna make u happy 4 bein' here at the hospital... I mean, I know it's awful to be here many days, lookin' at the objects in the room and this room hasn't got anythin' interestin'. I'd be here wiv u the whole day if I could...  
Toby interrupted Zeo:  
- But you can't. I can only have visits from 1 to 7'clock and besides, you have to go to school.  
- But Toby... I don't wanna! Teachers are always sayin' millions of stuff to tell ya and I can't memorize them all!  
- What do you want to do, then? Do you want the teachers to come here everyday to teach me what they taugh you? That won't ever happen!  
Toby and Zeo start laughing again.  
- If ya wouldn't mind, u'd go to school and I'd stay here. - sugested Zeo.  
- That doesn't even make any sense, Zeo! I'm here because I can't walk.  
- There are wheelchairs. 'n' ur parents r rich... If they'd buy one the problem'd b solved!  
- However I'm here making exams everyday so that the doctors can find out what is going on with my legs.  
Zeo sat on Toby's bed.  
- Ohhhhh. Does that mean u'll have to be here waitin' 4 da solution to b found?  
- Yes.  
- Y r the doctors so incopetent? Do ya think it'd b better if u'd go to another hospital? I can talk with ur parents about the bills...  
- No, I came yesterday to this hospital. The solution might take a few weeks to be found. And I believe this is the time we'll know what's going on!  
Toby smiled to Zeo. And Zeo said sarcastically:  
- Sure, sure... But u said that at every hospital u've been to. And this one is da third one.  
- I don't know... It's a feeling I've got...  
- I hope so. Team Dungeon gotta hurry up as fast as possible in order to become number one. The more the years pass by, the less opportunities we have of achieving that goal...  
Toby smiled again and said:  
- It'll be quick, you'll see. We'll be number one in a blink of an eye!  
Zeo laughed again.  
- That'd b sooo cool! - He said.  
- Have you been training with your Beyblade? - Toby asked.  
- Every single day... - Zeo replied.  
- Did you improve on it?  
- It's impossible to get worse, isn't it? I think I improved a lil'bit but I'm still worse than Masamune. 'n' way worse than u.  
- Now that you mention it... Where is Masamune?  
- He must b nowhere, living a luxorious life while we're here...  
They got silent for a short moment. Then Toby tried to apologise:  
- I'm sorry for everything thay happened.  
Zeo was a bit confused.  
- Oh, this isn't related to our situation right now. If u'd b entirely healthy, we'd b here on da States anyway... Masamune's nowhere and we're here eating shit.  
- Be more respectful, Zeo. This is a hospital, a public place and there are people hearing us because they have no choice...  
- Fuck them. If they don't wanna hear me, they better cover their ears.  
And their conversation lasted a bit more. They only talked about what Zeo learnt on school on that day, but due to Zeo's lack of memory, he took longer than expected to explain it. Not to mention he had to stop to think in what he was saying sometimes.  
[Two hours later]  
Zeo hugged Toby.  
- What are you doing? - Asked Toby.  
- I'm saying goodbye to my friend.  
- Why?  
- It's 7pm already, I'm gonna b kicked out.  
Toby smiled, however he had some tears going down of his face. It was easy to notice he was sad Zeo was going to leave him once more.  
Zeo noticed that, so he grabbed Toby's hands and without looking anywhere else but Toby's eyes, he told him:  
- Toby: As I've always done so far, I'll forever 'n' always come here to visit ya. 'n' tomorrow I'll b here ag...  
Toby smiled again and interrupted Zeo:  
- I want to thank you for everything you've been doing for me, Zeo. You don't have to come here everyday! I know coming here everyday might be a burden for you.  
- That's ok, Toby. I do anything for my best friend. And tomorrow I'll be back with our teachers!  
- No, Zeo! You're not going to do that!  
- Well yeah, I was just jokin' around, but that'd b really cool. At least, I wouldn't have to tell you what we've been learnin' 'n' what r our hw's 4 a day. It'd be less 4 me to worry about.  
Out of the blue, a nurse shown up. She walked towards Zeo's direction and she warned him:  
- Excuse me, but you'll have to leave this place now. The visit time has expired.  
- Yes, I'm leaving right away.  
Zeo got closer to Toby and he kissed Toby on his cheek.  
Toby smiled.  
- I'm so sorry, but I have to leave now. Don't forget to become da number one on healing!  
- I'll be! - Toby laughed even more.  
Zeo left towards his house, leaving his best friend alone in his hospital bed, staring at the objects sorrounding him and awaiting for his best friend to visit him on the following day right after school is over.


End file.
